Forever in Debt
by EtherealBrook
Summary: First in a series called 'For Six Hundred Years'. Story of How Tauriel came to be in the Woodlen Realm. I apologize for any inaccuracies to the book. LegolasxTauriel. Rated t for violence. Rights to whomever has them.
1. Chapter 1 - The Orphan

Chapter One - The Orphan

When he was young, very young, he had an adventure. He was only about three hundred or so at the time, still very young for an elf. He had been training since he was barely nine, but now he got to use his acquired skills. It was about time.

One day, while he was out (just wandering through the woods, enjoying the cool of the forest floor, and the heat of the sun on his face at the top of the canopy), he was ambushed. It was a group of the Huine, the fallen elves, from everywhere, and yet somehow nowhere. They were a rowdy bunch, and scuffles were always breaking out amongst their ranks. They had no respect for anyone out of their own clan, and spent nine out of ten years at war. The other year was spent training for war. True scoundrels, this was an all time low. They had never attacked another elf before now. Usually it was orcs, dwarves, humans, or even the helpless hobbits getting attacked.

Of course, he had heard stories, legends, tales, of the Huine. The were like a huge traveling caravan, journeying over all of Middle Earth, killing and stealing when it suited them. This did not endear them to the kings, queens, consuls, and governors of the land. Everyone agreed something must be done, but there was nothing to do. The major problem was that no one could ever catch them. Every few weeks they had a new hidey-hole. There were some spots they returned to occasionally, but most were abandoned.

But back to the present. Our young hero was armed, and their attacks were blocked easily enough. He got the sense that they were not trying to kill him, but merely take him prisoner. They had basic training, but with swift stabs to the knees and jabs to various nerve clusters with the blunt end of his knives, they were unconscious and unable to walk. It pained him to fight perhaps his own kin, but he felt he had no choice. He figured these were the scouts so often sent out by the hui to mug passers-by.

He was much more than a passer-by though. Not that you would know it to look at him, but he was a prince. He dressed plainly enough, with a tunic made of green strong but flexible material. This was his everyday wear, unless he was needed in court. Only when required, he would dress in formal robes that restrained his movement beyond belief. In typical elf fashion, his hair was braided in a have up half down style. His full title was Prince Legolas Greenleaf, son of Thranduil, King of the Woodlen Realm.

The Huine had hidden their paths well, and even left a fake trail leading to a stream. But it was way to obvious that it was fake. He stood still for a minute, breathing hard, looking for their true path. After a moment, his breath steadied, and it was visible. After just a instant of hesitation, he followed the trail, but not directly. Instead he climbed the nearest tree, and moved from above.

This was his favorite method of travel, swinging through the trees. Now, after years of practice, he had become able focus on something else entirely as he leapt from branch to branch. And so he did.

At first, he was concerned only with following the trail correctly. But as that became easier, his thoughts turned elsewhere. Legolas envisioned himself returning to the palace, telling his father exactly where they were hidden. It would be huge. They could set trap to catch all of them. Once they were captured, they would be imprisoned, defeated forever. Now he was excited. This was important! And rethinking those thoughts, just to make sure he hadn't missed anything, he saw the mistake. One, he had to find them still. Two, was he really that prideful? This was an awful lot of work just to make him feel important. Sure, he might be saving some lives, but that was a might. Was this really that heroic? Or was he doing it for his fathers attention, his respect, his pride? There were any number of possibilities.

These thoughts troubled him, so much so that he did not notice when there was a clearing and he almost fell. He had leapt for the next branch, but it wasn't there. Thinking fast, he flipped, and landed, startled but alive and uninjured, silently in the grass. That was unusual. A natural climber, he had only fallen once before. When he was three. The memory of those injuries was still painful.

This was embarrassing, but to reassure himself, Legolas glanced about. No one was there. He sighed for relief. Now his eyes were computing to his brain what he had seen. Definitely nothing alive but tree and plants. But in front of him was a wide clearing. He had never been here before. Yet it was contained within the Woodlen realm. How very strange, he thought.

But what Legolas couldn't know was the reason he'd never been here. The truth was that whenever approaching the clearing, his subconscious had sensed a certain degree of darkness, and turned him slightly so he would not find it. The only possible argument for why it hadn't happened this time is that his subconscious was to busy trying to juggle all those thoughts of heroism and pride at the same time as tracking.

Wait. Now he sensed something different. Back in the cover of the trees, back up a tree, twenty feet in the air before he stopped for breath. No one could catch him up here, even if they could see him. Now what was wrong. Something was different. Having spent his whole life in and among these forests, even a tiny thing was noticeable. The tips of his ears strained. He heard nothing different than before, no new sounds at all. Then what was the difference? Got it. The sound was traveling differently because there was a mass of... Something. But it was moving, he could tell by the way the birdsong carried. Coming closer definitely. Though it made no sound itself, the animals voices bounced off it. Nothing to do now but wait. It would only take a moment.

Then they were visible. Legolas was shocked. Forty or so bulky Huine were leading a group of prisoners, maybe twenty, somewhere. They stumbled between their captors, bleeding and scraped. How could they be so cruel? Could they not see these people needed treatment? And a good meal? One young redhead was carried, none to gently, over the shoulder of a particularly fiendish looking elf. He, no, she, was bound and gagged, but still struggling furiously. But she was no match, really. The elf carrying her was growing tired of this. He pinched her, hard, on her calf.

"Stop now, youngling, or you will regret it," he hissed. Her eyes were terrified, but still furious, and she stopped.

One word caught the attention of the eavesdropping prince. Youngling. She looked about fourteen, but who could truly know? Or maybe he had said youngling to lower her morale. To make her remember her skills, in comparison to his. To intimidate her. That must be it.

He followed their progress with nothing but his eyes. Legolas watched them enter the clearing, march to the center, and lift a big flat rock up. Underneath it was a hole. One jumped into it. Another ordered the prisoners to follow. They did, but the 'youngling' started squirming again.

"I said stop!" Suddenly she was on the ground, and before anyone could have done anything, there was a blade at her throat.

Most of the Huine had already followed the other prisoners, and seemed unconcerned with her fate. But still a few lingered, watching the show and laughing. Maybe the wouldn't be laughing if they knew an arrow was aimed at their companion.

But there was a bow, held by none other but Legolas. For the moment, though, he held his fire, and waited, watching the drama below unfold.

"This is how it's going to work," he was saying. "From now on, when you struggle, or try to run, I'll take a hand. After that, we move on to feet. Last is your head. Understand?" She nodded, just once, but it communicated so much more. It said submission, hate, anger, and...fear. She was scared, perhaps she would truly give up now.

"Good." He resheathed his sword. The others jumped into the hole. "Now gooOOWWW!" An arrow had found its mark in his arm. And then another in his knee. Finally, one in the Achilles' tendon. He was unable to walk and nearly blind with pain. Legolas rushed in, and knocked the elf out with a jab to the forehead with the blunt end of his knife. Working quickly, he cut the ropes on her hands and feet, then removed the gag. Questions immediately followed.

"How... what... who... why... where?" Not satisfied with the amount of answers (none) that she started again. "Why? Where? Who? What? How? Why? Where? Who?..."

Legolas cut her off before she could continue. "Don't think. Just move. Follow me. Questions later." These were simple enough orders to follow, and she did.

As they moved into the trees, Legolas realized that they were more than a mile from his home. He glanced at her, and wondered if she could make it. She was definitely underfed, and he questioned when her last meal was. She hadn't been with the hui for more than a few hours, and they hadn't fed anyone. But when before that?

He had so many questions. But his questions would have to wait, just like hers. He needed one question answered now. "Can you climb?" He said, pointing to a tree. They had to move quickly before the buddies of the unconscious one came to see what was taking forever. He knew he could go faster if he was up in the air, but could she? He got his answer.

"Yes. I basically live in the trees. But wh..."

"Questions later. I'll tell you everything, but later." It was a promise he intended to keep, "Hurry!" He quickly scaled a nearby tree found a good branch, and was surprised that she was right behind him. He swung and landed on to the next branch. But then he had to move, she was practically on top of him! He decided to give up on any notion of going slowly for her. Instead he let go, and was flying through the trees. She was mimicking his movements perfectly. It had taken him so many years to learn all the best paths and strongest branches. And even longer to practice the routes and distribute his weight properly. But here was this girl, instinctively knowing how far out this limbs would hold her weight.

When they arrived, he decided to test her. To see if she was just following his lead, or very good in trees. So he flipped off the last branch. She did not, but continued to the next trees, leapt and grabbed a smooth branch, swung off and dropped to the ground. Who was this girl? She passed the test. It was incredible. After having been kidnapped, trying to fight off her kidnappers, struggling once kidnapped, threatened with death, terrified, followed him so well in the trees, and malnourished, she should have been exhausted and very weak. But her face looked alive. It seemed to fade as she stayed on the forest floor, returning to what he would have expected from anyone in her position. Deadly tired and hardly able to move.

He continued over the bridge. She was still following him, but stopped when they reached the enormous double doors, leading into the mountain. It was a brief pause, long enough only to close her eyes, take a deep breath, straighten her shoulders and lift her chin. Then she continued. Almost immediately her shoulders fell. She would have gasped, it was a truly awesome sight, but this was underground. Even so, her eyes wondered around, gazing at everything. The paths that seemed to float in the air, the thousands of elves on the path, and the doors. Everything was magnificent.

Legolas was leading her to the kitchens. When they got there, she was even more overwhelmed. There was such a wonderful smell! Baking bread, freshly cut greens, and the sweet scent of fruit. To someone near starving, it was horrible. So much food, so close, and yet so far. She nearly cried. Nearly. But after so many years, could she not hold her tears back you more time?

Everyone turned towards them as they entered. They all seemed slightly surprised at the little girl being here. But a particularly good-looking one was so incredibly shocked that he stood up. His eyes narrowed at Tauriel and he almost sprinted past them and out into the hall.

Now Legolas was speaking to someone. "Please, Beriadan, see to it that she has a proper meal. Let her eat as much as she wants. But please leave all answering questions to me. I would stay myself, but I need to talk to Father."

"Why, of course," Beriadan replied, slightly amused.

"Thank you, truly, thank you," his eyes were full of emotion, as he strode off.

Legolas knew what to expect when conferencing with his father. But this time, there was an urgent matter. But his father would still be horrified. And he was right to be horrified.

When he reached the throne room, he took a deep breath and stepped in. There was his father, sitting, strong and powerful, on the throne.

"Father. I have news of the Huine," he cut straight to the chase,"Earlier this morning, while I was in the woods, I was ambushed by about ten. I defeated them, and followed their trail to their base. When I got there, a troop of them were leading prisoners. One struggled, and a Huine threatened her. Since the others had left, I intervened." Then he described exactly where all this had taken place. His father murmured to a guard, who went lumbering off.

"And praytell, Legolas, where is this poor soul you saved now?" Thranduil's cold gaze met his own.

Legolas broke eye contact first, looking at his boots. "In the kitchens, father," he sounded defeated. After all he'd done today, his father made it seem like a mistake.

"I see. Have you any knowledge of his past?"

"She's female, and no, not yet."

"Very well," He was obviously being dismissed. Legolas turned to go. But his fathers words stopped him momentarily. "Legolas, whereas I cannot approve of you putting yourself in danger, you did well this afternoon. I thank you. But be more cautious in the future. You are the Prince of the Woodlen Realm. It would do you well to remember that."

He stumbled from the room. He did well. That was worth the lecture he would get later. It was worth a thousand lectures.

The journey to the kitchens was a blur. Suddenly he was at the door. Again he straightened his shoulders. He took a moment to gather his thoughts; another to take a breath, and went in. There she was. Sitting at a table, staring around with wide eyes. Legolas sat down across from her.

"Have you had enough to eat?" He asked her. She nodded slowly back, gazing at him now. "What is your name?"

This broke her terrified stupor. She blinked, shook her head, then responded, "Tauriel. Who are you?"

"Legolas Greenleaf," it was a very brief response. He knew she would want to ask dozens of questions.

"What happened? How were you there? Who are you? Where are we now?" Legolas waited until all her questions dried up. When they had, he began. He gave an account of the days events from his view. After his conclusion, he gave her a few moments to process this.

"But who are you?" Tauriel asked again. This was getting annoying.

"I'm Legolas," he replied, slightly irritated, " I told you that."

"No. Not what is your name. Who are you?" She was smart.

"Is that of any importance?" He was praying it wasn't. He didn't want her to judge him by his rank. Everyone did that, and treated him differently because of that.

"Yes. Please tell me," her pleading eyes met his. He could not refuse.

"If you do want me to, I will. But please don't let it alter your opinion of me. Please understand." Now his eyes were pleading.

"I do," she said, more than you know, was not said, merely thought.

"Very well. I am the prince of the Woodlen realm," he winced as these words left his lips. Her eyes widened. "My lord," Tauriel said, bowing.

"No, no, no, no, no, no. Please stop bowing. I'm no different than you. Please. Everyone does this. Please be different." He was begging her now. He desperately wanted to be normal, and was always trying to convince people he was.

"If you truly wish me not to, I won't. But I don't want to be impolite, especially to the Prince." She seemed shy, gazing at him.

"Please just pretend I'm common, and please answer the questions I have," Legolas said.

"Of course," she replied. Now she was guarded.

"How old are you?"

"Fifteen." His eyes widened as he remembered youngling.

"No."

"Yes."

"Where do you live?"

"Nowhere, really. I move around. Try to stay out of trouble, mostly," Tauriel said this very defiantly, daring him to argue.

"But what about your parents?" He was shocked. A fifteen year old female, all alone in the forest.

"What parents? My mother died ten years ago, and my father never cared for me. He was so concerned about his job. I couldn't stand it. I ran away a six years ago. I didn't have any where to run to, so I kept going. But I like it in these forests. Very nice sleeping trees. I spend most of my time in them. I'll come down when I need water, but the air is much better than on the ground. It's harder to breathe on the ground, especially in here. Its underground. I don't like it. But anyway, I've been here, maybe, a year? That sounds about right. A year. Longest I've stayed any place since I ran. I was about ready to move on, but then the Huine came. I thought that they would try to send me back to Father. So I fought back. Then you came." Tauriel shrugged. "My life story." The way she said it was so brash. Like she was trying to prove she didn't care.

"My mother... is also dead." He looked down at his hands on the table. He watched her hand cover his. Squeeze it. He was grateful for the comfort. He wasn't allowed to mourn his mother. No one was. Thranduil had forbidden it. His eyes meet hers. Both pairs were brimming with tears. Then Legolas smiled at her. It was a slow, gentle smile. Thankful, but not silly. She smiled back in the exact same way.

Tauriel was first to break eye contact. She stopped smiling and looked down at the floor. No levity lasts forever.

"I need to go back to the forests. I need to move on now. Thank you for the food." She stood up. "I'll never be able to repay you for rescuing me. But if I leave now, you'll never have to bother with me again."

"What? No! Stay...the Huine might find you again. You could live in the palace here, have a new life..." Legolas was in shock again. She thought she was a bother!

She shook her head. "I cannot. You've done enough for me."

"Stay at least the night. And take supplies with you."

Tauriel eyed him wearily. Would he still let her leave then? Suddenly she was very tired. She would have to risk it. "I accept. But if it becomes necessary, I will find a way to run off. You'll find I'm quite good at that."

Legolas gave her a confident smile. He had a plan. "That won't be necessary."


	2. Chapter 2 - Tauriel leaves

Chapter Two - Tauriel leaves

The next morning, Tauriel was up early. She had slept very well for the first time in years. It would be hard to leave, but freedom was better than any mattress.

She redressed in the clothes laid out for her, and made her way down to the kitchens. There she ate, chatting with the friendly cooks as she did so. Then Legolas came in. Silence descended.

Unlike Tauriel, he hadn't slept well. He was worried. Worried about Tauriel (would he be able to convince her to come back?), worried about his fathers reaction when news of his sons departure reached his pointed ears, but more so about her. What if the Huine caught up to her before he did? But such thoughts were banished almost before they entered his head.

This morning, a servant had woken him when Tauriel had. It had been a personal request. Legolas needed to see her off, and follow her. But he did mean to give her several minutes head start. She would need it.

"You still intend to leave." No questions, just a statement.

"Yes," she replied, with some defiance creeping into her voice.

"But where will you go?"

"Not back to my father. I refuse. I'll do what I did before. Move. Stay out of the way. Maybe I'll visit the Shire. The Hobbits seem fascinating. Maybe not though. I'll find more forests."

"You will not come back." Another statement.

"I don't know," she looked away, "probably not. But if my Father ever comes, please don't tell him I was here. I doubt he will, but he doesn't deserve to know."

"I believe you. He'll never know, I swear," Legolas pledged.

Truly relieved, a smile came across Tauriel's face. "Thank you a thousand times over my l- Legolas."

He smiled back.

"Are you ready, then? Is this it?" He sighed. Legolas had enjoyed the last hours.

First they had chatted over breakfast. Nothing major, just anything on their minds, other than the immediate future. That had been pleasant, but short lived. After that, he had gone with Tauriel to get her daggers. Two were evenly balanced in her hands and that was that. Then Legolas 'remembered' that she needed food. So they went back to the kitchens, and started gathering food. He slowly grew more solemn. He knew Tauriel was leaving, knew he would follow her, knew his father's wrath. It was a great burden, and he bore it as nobly as was his birth. She had no idea.

But then it was all over, and they were at the gate, bidding farewell. Time was truly awful.

Of course, the separation wouldn't last long, but she wasn't to know that. For the sake of secrecy, Legolas tried to be as... Well, what proper emotion? Sadness? Fear? Confusion? Not confusion, but that was all he felt. Was he really going to chase this girl he'd just met and make Thranduil mad, just to save her life, which might not even be endangered? But she was an orphan. That must be what awoke this sympathy in him.

Now trying to look concerned, he asked yet again, "You're sure you won't stay?" Legolas realized he'd sounded desperate. Finally the proper feeling! Desperate, but still reserved.

"Quite sure. There's nothing you could do to convince me." She turned to go, but he grabbed her wrist.

"Is this what your mother would have wanted?"

She halted, regarding him. "Thank you again. Goodbye, Legolas Greenleaf." And away she sprinted, leaping for a branch, pulling herself into a tree. Gone.

He sighed, and re-entered the palace. The instant the gates shut behind him, he dashed back to the armory. Tauriel would be long gone by the time he got back to the gate. Unless of course she changed her mind, but he guessed (correctly) that she was to stubborn for that. Much like himself.

Then he was back at the gates. They were opened and closed. He was out. She had a few minutes as a head start. She would need every second.

Legolas followed her movements perfectly. He was in the same tree as Tauriel had been. Of course, he hadn't seen her path beyond the first couple of trees. But by employing the same methods as he had yesterday with the Huine, he retraced her steps. He was moving much faster than she had been. Legolas guessed he would see her again in about an hour. He was right.

Approximately an hour later, he glimpsed Tauriel's red hair about a hundred yards ahead Legolas double checked that his motions were silent, and they were. She wouldn't see or hear him. Good.

But still he followed her. This was thinking time. He thought of his father. It would be at least thirty more minutes until he noticed his sons disappearance. Oh how he would rage! After telling Legolas not to put himself in danger, look what he did! Chased after a stranger into woods that were no longer secure! Yikes. He pitied his future self almost as much as he did Tauriel's present one. Even if she didn't come back, he would remember her forever as the orphan among the trees. He would remember her skill in forest and fiery personality. But she would have to come back.

Six hours later, Tauriel paused to rest. She descended from the tree and sat, parallel to the tree, on a limb low to the ground. Legolas was about thirty yards behind her. She was about to start eating as he snuck up behind her. He drew his daggers. It was instinctive. Tauriel was armed and very weary of potential attackers.

Tauriel sensed someone behind her. She might have heard something, but maybe not. Not even she knew. But there was something near her. A possibly fatal thing. It was only one person. That was good. She didn't react, noticeably. But she had both her daggers in their respective hands within the second. And then she attacked. S

Legolas was expecting an attack. It's what he would have done. But nothing like the agility with which she moved. She flew at him, and he barely parried her blow. He saw her second knife coming at him. Again he blocked. Halfway through Tauriel's next strike, she stopped. "Legolas? But... I thought you were a Huine! And how did you follow me?"

"If I was a Huine, you would be dead. But I know these woods better than anyone. I have trained here, I've studied here, I've spent days just wandering. When the something changes, I know. Thanks for not killing me, by the way." Yet one more smile.

"It was your own skill that saved you," she stated cooly. "Nothing more, nothing less. You came to bring me back. On your fathers order?"

"What does it matter?" He was confused and frustrated. He'd excepted her to resist, not vehemently refuse. Legolas hadn't realized how deeply she wanted to stay, free among the trees, forever away from civilization. But he couldn't just let this orphan run off into the blue. She was just a child, really.

He watched Tauriel cross her arms over her chest. Protecting herself. She was still holding her daggers. She was unapproachable, and knew it. "It matters because I want to know."

A pause. "If you must know, I defied his orders by coming. He thinks I should just stay within the walls, and live my life away from the light. Am I not a part of this world?" Legolas glared right back, and gripped his knives even tighter.

It was then their conversation ended. Five minutes passed. Ten. An hour, and still they glared. Then, suddenly, the silence was broken.

"They are coming." It was a very simple statement, and Legolas conveyed his message almost emotionlessly. Almost. A hint of severity crept into his tone. And maybe a little anxiety. But only a little.

 **A/N - Thank you all the feedback! I didn't realize how special having someone who owes you no loyalty telling you you've done well makes you feel. :) But anyway, here is chapter two. It's shorter than the first chapter, but it was the only natural breaking point. Hope you enjoy**

 **-xoxo Eth**


	3. Chapter 3 - Going Back

Chapter Three - Going Back

Tauriel was startled. No one could be coming, at least to the best of his knowledge. He hadn't moved, nor had anything else, she was sure. Nothing had changed. She started thinking in a different direction. Who was coming? Probably not the Huine, he would be moving. That meant whomever was coming wasn't hostile, at least to him. She though back, plucking any relevant information he had ever given her. "You still intend to leave." Worthless. "You're sure you won't stay?" Useless. "...I defied his orders..." There!

Two seconds later, she was five feet in the air and still going. Two seconds beyond that, he was right behind her. It didn't matter. Thranduil's guards were coming. Maybe she didn't know how he knew. Who cared? All that was important was that she kept moving. Tauriel need to get to safety.

But where was safety? she pondered. Definitely not here. These woods had proven treacherous, what with the Huine and the guards. But the soldiers would just keep coming until they got Legolas. And Legolas would follow her until he got her to come back. Unless he didn't know where she was. New goal: lose him in the trees. Up ahead she saw a possibly good spot. She could combine several sharp turns with a sudden drop. It would work if Legolas wasn't expecting it.

Now at the tree, now beyond the tree. Her attempt had failed. He had totally expected it, and keep up without losing a beat. But she had a hunch about his next attempt to catch her.

She guessed he would try it twelve trees ahead. Tauriel saw what she would need to continue on her path to freedom. Tauriel heard him drop a branch behind her. They were three trees away... Two... One...

It happened just right. Legolas called her name. She glanced back, knowing what she see. The sight still made her gasp. There he was, standing, tall and majestic, on a limb of an oak. But one thing was amiss. He was aiming his loaded bow at her and grinning in a self-satisfied way. But instead of stopping as Legolas had predicted she would, she grabbed the next branch and swung onto the forest floor. And she ran.

Now it was his turn to gasp. Slipping his weapons back to their positions, Legolas descend faster than she had. And he ran.

He saw her ahead. She was rounding a tree. He gasped again. This was a familiar place. One of the few where he had memories of his mother. Here she had taught him to trust himself, as well as confidence, and not to hold back.

Legolas wanted so badly to recall his mother that he almost stopped. But he couldn't. Not now. Not with Tauriel directly ahead. The significant information was the tree. The tree that had branches swirling out. A perfect stepladder, if you were fast enough. This was her way back in to the trees. If she got there, he wouldn't be able to catch her. Ever again.

All of the sudden, there was an arrow lodged in a tree about an inch from her head. But it hadn't come from Legolas. She pulled up short, screaming. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw another arrow coming at her temple. There was nothing she could do but close her eyes and wait for death. Three seconds later she realized that she was still alive. That was a plus. How? her brain cried. But then her body took over. She sprinted forward to where he was fighting at least a hundred Huine. One was about to stab Legolas between the shoulder blades. Because of Tauriel, it instead went over his shoulder. If they survived, she would have a lot of questions.

There they fought on, back to back, side by side, and twirling around. More than half of their enemies had been incapacitated. But there were way too many. Soon one of them would make a mistake, not be there to guard the others back, and they would die.

Before that could happen, a horn sounded. Suddenly the woods were filled with more elves. In the surrounding hysteria, Tauriel took off. Legolas wasn't ready to let her go. He chased after her and grabbed her forearm. She gasped and yanked it away. But he had her other arm now. She could not escape. Then an arrow zoomed over their heads. Legolas pulled her down behind a tree. And still they crouched together.

"You could have died, Legolas! You could have been killed!" Tauriel was shouting.

"But I'm alive. Because of you," he responded, trying to calm her.

"You were in danger because of me! It's still my fault! I can't do this!"

When a soldier saw them, she was weeping with her back to the tree and head against her knees. Legolas sat next to her, knives drawn. He glared at the soldier, who decided it was an excellent time to move on.

Twenty minutes later, Tauriel had stopped crying. She sat, wondering if more tears would come. Finally decided that they would not, she stood up. Legolas was with her immediately.

"Are... Are you okay?" he hesitantly asked, looking at her with concern in his eyes and heart.

"Yes. I'm much better now. Thank... Thank you for staying with me," Tauriel said as she stared at the ground. She slowly looked up, meeting his gentle gaze. "I mean it. Thank you."

"Why would I leave?" He seemed startled.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because in the last twenty-four hours, you have saved my life twice, given me food, a place to sleep, and weapons, and followed me into woods that had proven themselves dangerous, I've led you into danger, and all I've done is be rude and obnoxious and push away your hospitality. Or maybe not. Maybe it's just me," Tauriel had a true gift for sarcasm.

"Maybe your push tells me you need help."

"What?"

"Maybe the fact that all you want is to not to cause trouble makes you no trouble." Legolas was rambling now. "Maybe because you're alone makes me want to be with you. Maybe... I don't know. But I think you should come back."

"I... I'll come," she said, "I will. Your right. My mother would not wish me to remain in a forest. And I can't put you in danger by staying. So I will come. That is, if it's okay with the King."

"Believe me, he won't care."

"Are... Are you sure? I can still live in the wilderness if he minds."

"No, but he'll want to talk you."

"Um, okay. I'm good at talking. But it's been so long since I've lived in a civilization."

"That's okay. I'll help you. You'll be fine."

And so, three hours later, they were back at the palace. And it was time for her conference with the king. Tauriel's shoulders were back, so was her hair. She was ready. And she entered the King's presence.

Thranduil was sitting, regally, on the throne. Legolas was there. Standing next to his father. But he didn't look as I-Know-I'm-Better as the king, who now nodded at her. She had to begin.

"My lord," she bowed, "I... I understand you have questions for me."

"That is correct. I do. First, what is your name?"

"Tauriel, sir."

"Who are your parents?"

"My mother was... A great woman. She died when I was five. My father was very absorbed in his job. It effected me greatly. He couldn't care less about me. I ran away when I was nine."

"How old are you now?"

"Fifteen, Sire."

"Where do you live?" His tone was slightly softer.

"I don't really have a home. I sleep in trees."

"How long have you been in the Woodlen Realm?"

"Probably about a year, Your Highness."

"I am surprised my guards never saw you."

Tauriel cracked a tiny grin. "I move quickly in trees, I suppose. I'm a good hider."

"It seems so. Would you mind telling me how the Huine managed to apprehend you?"

Her face fell as much as it had been raised only moments ago. Not much. "I was going to get water at a stream. I was unarmed, and they caught me by surprise. Once I was defeated, they had all of us-the prisoners, I mean-walk behind them. I almost escaped. But the Huine caught me again and tied me up." She sighed. "Well, then I was saved and brought here."

"I am under the impression that you left again this morning."

"Yes. I did."

"Then why are you here?"

She had half a mind to say because I'm not somewhere else but knew better. "Because I was told it would be for the best. And it was requested of me, sir." She glanced at Legolas, who smiled at her.

It seemed their conversation was about to end. But after a long pause, home said, "Tell me, child, do you have any experience in combat?"

"Not really, Your Majesty."

Legolas interrupted her. "She doesn't need training. Well, maybe a bit of form work, by that's it. Why, when she attacked me..."

Now he was interrupted. "You attacked him?"

Legolas, realizing his mistake, responded for Tauriel, "No, no, no. Father, when I followed her, she heard me, and thought I was a Huine. But when she realized that I was, well, me, she stopped and apologized. But she fought brilliantly, though."

"It's true that I accidentally attacked him. But it's not possible that I fought well. I mean, I've seen people battle before, but I never have," Tauriel said.

"Then how did you fight against the Huine with me?" He couldn't believe she never was trained.

"I don't know. Luck, maybe?" She sounded desperate.

"No. You're too good. You've got skill, Tauriel."

"Enough! I have a request for Tauriel. I want you to train here. I think you would be good at it. You have a gift."

"But... I'm fifteen! And I told you, Sire, I'm no good!"

"You will forgive me if I trust my son's opinion more than that of someone whom I just met."

Defeated, she said, "Yes, my lord," and stared at the ground.

"You are to report to the field tomorrow morning. You are dismissed."

"Yes, my lord." She bowed again and left.

Legolas glanced at his father. "May I?" He asked, but wasn't really waiting before he went after her.

"Yes." Permission was granted, but he would have gone anyway. When he caught up to get, they walked for a moment or so before talking began. She started it.

"Hey." A pause. "It seems I owe you yet another thanks."

"You owe me nothing."

"I owe you my life. You saved me. Twice."

"Look. Just... Forget it alright? Let's call it even."

"That's not possible. I owe you way too much," she responded, miserably.

"Fine. Then repay me by training hard."

"I will, but I still owe you."

"Please just drop it."

"Fine. Then tell me, where is the field?"

"Easier to show you."

"Okay." Smiles were exchanged briefly.

As they walked off, silence descended. It was a happy silence, not tense at all. And soon it ended, because the field came into view. They were still in the mountain, but at a window looking out. And Tauriel turned toward him, very pale.

"I can't do this," she moaned, "please, no." Maybe three thousand elves were condensed onto the field. It was a rather large field, to be fair. All of them were dueling, shooting arrows, or wrestling.

"Hey," Legolas crouched slightly to be at her eye level, "look at me. You'll do fine, believe me."

"No, I'll just make a fool of myself. Why did I agree to do this? I'll die. Of embarrassment, if not dismally failing to guard myself." Her eyes cast about for something, anything to use as an excuse not to do this. She was panicking. "I'm fifteen. I can't do this. I... I..."

"Tauriel."

She closed her eyes, taking deep breaths. "Yes."

"Let's... Let's take a walk. Okay?"

"Okay."

Again, silence fell. But this time it was not easily broken. They walked back into the mountain, back out the gates, and into the forest. Almost an hour had passed before either one spoke.

"Earlier today," Tauriel began, "during our stand off in the woods. How did you know that people were coming?"

"I have been in these woods all my life. When something changes, I can tell. Some of its instinct, some of its time."

She grunted. "And when the Huine attacked. An arrow was going to kill me. It was coming straight at me. But it never got there. Why?"

"Oh... I shot an arrow to block it."

She stared at him.

"What?" he responded to her shock.

"You shot an arrow... And blocked another? But... How?"

Legolas laughed, gently. "I have been practicing archery for almost my whole life."

"You must be quite the archer. How many other weapons can you use?"

"It's just the bow, really. I mean, I have a basic grounding in all battle, but I only pursued archery."

"Did you learn this on the field?"

"Yes."

"I can't do it. I can't go to the field tomorrow."

"Yes, you can. You're already great. This will be form work and practice. They'll be people there who can't even hold a knife properly. Everyone starts there. But you'll move up quickly. The instructors, who are very kind, will recognize your talent."

"I don't have talent. And don't go on about earlier today. That was a fluke. What are you doing?" she said, for Legolas had stopped moving.

"Take this." He handed her a knife.

"What are you doing?" Tauriel repeated.

"You'll see. Go on, take it. Now throw that at that tree."

The knife stuck firmly in the middle of the tree. Exactly in the middle. "There. Talent."

"No, that's... That's just luck."

A grin was forming on his face. "Admit it. You are good."

"No, I'm not."

"Come on."

"Fine. I will admit that I have had good fortune several times in one day."

"Very good fortune."

"Very good fortune," Tauriel repeated.

"That's better. Now, you have another hidden talent."

"What?" She eyed him wearily.

"You are good in trees."

"I will agree with that. But only because I have spent more than five years almost entirely in trees. It's not so much talent as time."

"Time has developed your talent."

Tauriel changed the subject. "Do you like climbing trees? I know your good, but do you like it?"

"Yes. I love it."

"Can you go fast?" She was smiling now.

"Faster than you," he taunted.

"I doubt it."

"Care to test your theory?"

"Yes."

"That tree. You see it? Good. Don't touch the ground. Stay in different trees. First one there wins. Ready?"

"Yes." They were racing to a tree about a hundred yards away.

"GO!"

 **A/N -So yeah. Here is chapter three. Super sorry about the cliffhanger last chapter, and the smaller one here. :/ Thanks to everyone who reviewed. There were some really great suggestions! Hope you enjoy!**

 **-xoxo Eth**


	4. Chapter 4 - Confessions and a New Friend

Chapter Four - Confessions and a New Friend

And they were off. Scaling trees on opposite sides of the path, leaping from branch to branch, swinging off one and on to another. Mere moments later, they were inches away from the tree. Just before she got there, Tauriel saw him win.

"No fair," she panted, "you cheated."

"Cheated, how?"

"I don't know yet. But it's not possible that you won."

"Why not?" he laughed, "I've beaten loads of people."

"Because no ones every beaten me before. I raced all the time back then. It was a big thing because of me."

"How many people have you raced?" Legolas doubted it was many more than three.

"Hundreds."

"No way."

"Yes. This was before I... Left, of course."

"But you were what, eight year old then? Or younger?"

"So? I'm only fifteen now."

"How old were they?"

"Older than me."

"How much older?"

"I don't know... Centuries, maybe?"

"But... How did I beat you?"

"You either cheated or are better in trees. I'd say the latter, but only slightly." Tauriel appraised him with renewed respect.

"I don't cheat."

"Then you are better than me."

"But..."

"Only slightly," she smirked.

"I beat you by at least a full second."

"Half."

"Agreed." A pause. "Do you feel better about the field? Any?"

"A little bit, I guess." They were still sitting in the tree.

"Good. You shouldn't be nervous at all. You're already an excellent fighter."

"I don't think you are showing good judgment," Tauriel replied.

"My father does."

"Why should I trust your father's judgement?"

"Because you trust me."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Tauriel said, not denying it.

"Because I trust my father, and you trust me, so indirectly you trust my father."

"Point taken. I have a question."

"Question away."

"Did you ever go to the field?"

"I... Why, yes, and I still do."

"Really?" She sounded hopeful.

"Really."

"Do you actually have classes, do you just practice, or just stand, or what?"

"I would like to do more than just stand."

"But why don't you practice?"

"No one wants to practice with me."

"What? Why not?"

"Because I'm a prince. They think that if they beat me, they will forever offend my father. It's stupid."

"Will they?"

"Will they what?"

"Offend your father?"

"No, even if he knew."

"He wouldn't know?"

"Probably not. I mean, why would I?"

"I wouldn't tell my father anything. I doubt he noticed I left."

"No."

"Yes. He was so concerned about rul... Never mind." She stopped abruptly.

"Concerned about what?"

"It doesn't matter, does it?"

"No, not really, if you don't want to share."

"No. I'll tell you. You told me. My father... Is, was, actually, a king. But it doesn't matter anymore, I surrendered my title when I ran away."

"That's why you understood about me not wanting people to be formal with me," said Legolas with a thoughtful look, and not really surprised.

"Correct. After my mother died, he ignored me. He didn't want to remember his marriage. I thought some day he would let me back into his life. As the years came and went, I took his hint. I gave up. And I ran. I needed time to mourn my mother. He had forbidden it. My father didn't want to seem weak. Everyone had to get over her death immediately. I couldn't. Once I got away, I did nothing but move forward for a few days. Then I just broke down. I cried for a long time. It was great that no one made me stop. Several hours later, I thought I was done. I stood up, and immediately started weeping again. The only thing that made me stop was having to do everything for myself. I had to keep moving and find water and food. But I still cried myself to sleep for weeks.

"But then... Well, I guess time happened. Every day I made myself move. That was my goal in life. Go forward. I spent hours sprinting. One day, I crossed a field into the forest. Not these trees, but different. I thought I heard something or someone. My legs hurt badly, I'd been sprinting almost the whole day. I couldn't run. So I climbed a tree. I hadn't since I left. I had forgotten how liberating the air up high is. Then I stopped grieving. My mother is gone. There is nothing I can do. My soul was free again. It felt wonderful. I had a jolly time. No one made me do anything. My father no longer demanded I be a lady. My mother no longer demanded grief. Imagine that. Not having anyone to want something from you. Then suddenly you are tied up. Then suddenly the one who tied you up is threatening to kill you. Then suddenly someone else comes and saves you. And takes you back to his palace. And then the king asks you to train in the army. And you have never even fought until that day. But the one that saves you asks you to. How would you feel?" Tauriels longest speech since they met drew to a close.

"I don't know..." But he did.

"Scared, thankful, and bound, somewhat. I have to listen to people."

"I guess. You really don't have to do this if you don't want."

"Of course I have to. The king requested it. No, you can't stop me. I'm way to stubborn."

"You will be good."

"I'm done auguring."

"So am I. Do you want to go back now? To the palace?" he said.

"I suppose," she responded.

Instead of trudging back along the path from whence they came, they went through the trees. They weren't in the same tree, unlike yesterday. Tauriel knew where they were going, and so kept pace with him in another tree. But as they continued along, they moved higher and higher up. Soon they were fifty feet in the air. Below them, on the path, people passed underneath with no idea others saw them.

When they reached the entrance, Legolas voiced his opinion, "It's strange, don't you think, how little people look up?"

"Very strange, but how do you think I've been unnoticed for so long?"

"I suppose you have thought about that many times?"

"Yes, actually. I have. People seem so focused on themselves. Where they're going. What they're doing. Why they're doing it. To me, it seems very selfish."

"I agree."

Legolas and Tauriel climbed down from their trees. By now it was around five o'clock in the afternoon.

"Does it bother you," implored Tauriel as they entered the mountain, "to live underground?"

"Sort of. It's hard to be away from light, but I know we stay for our own protection. It doesn't bother my father," he concluded.

"My mother died underground," she said abruptly.

"Oh... Well... I..." he stuttered.

"No, I don't need your comfort. I told you, I'm over it," Tauriel replied, her words firm. "But that is my reason for hating the underground. You saw me start struggling again when they were taking us into their base. And when I came in here yesterday, I forced myself in. It's so... Confined down here. Harder to breathe."

Now that she'd mentioned it, the air was different underground. It seemed thicker, like it was holding him back. Suffocating him. But these thoughts were quickly driven off as a messenger approached them. It was the elf who had brushed pasted them in the kitchens.

"My lord," he said, bowing to Legolas, "the king requires you. He is in the throne room."

"Very well," he replied and turned toward Tauriel. "Please show Tauriel to her room."

"Yes my lord," he bowed again. Legolas departed.

"Hello," Tauriel said shyly, "I'm Tauriel. Who are you?" For the first time she got a good look at him. He had dark, chocolate-colored hair, and soft eyes the same color. A mild smile seemed ever-present on his face.

"I'm Bellsulion," Bellsulion responded, still smiling.

"Nice to met you," she smiled back, "I think I saw you in the kitchens yesterday."

"Yes, I remember you. But I had to leave. I didn't hear your story. If you don't mind my asking, how old are you?"

"I don't mind. I'm fifteen."

"Really?"

"Yes, why would I lie?"

"There have been rumors. They say you come from the forest and fight well. They say... Your parents..."

"Are dead?" Tauriel interrupted. "Yes they are. At least mother... Never mind. And I do come from the forest. But it is impossible that I fight well."

"They say the prince was most adamant when insisting you were good."

"He is wrong," she replied, growing terse.

Bellsulion was shocked. This fire-headed girl was openly defying royalty. And made no attempt to hide it. Her nerve was admirable.

"I... No one ever..." He trailed off.

"That is because they have power over you. You are afraid of offending them and losing favor. I, however, will not let anyone control me. I don't actually want to live in the palace. I'd much rather be on my own, back in the trees. Why should I care who I offend?"

"But you are still here."

Tauriel remained silent. She would not readily admit the prince had saves her life. Even to this dashing elf. So they continued quietly on until she thought of something to say. "What of it?"

"Nothing," he said, backing down from her challenge. It wasn't really his business, and he knew it. But that didn't stop his curiosity. So he they reached her room with no other words passing between them, he spoke, "Tauriel... If you ever need someone to talk to, or just listen, I'm good at keeping secrets."

A genuine smile met his eyes. "I'll keep that in mind," she responded as she entered her room, "Goodbye for now."

"Goodbye." Several moments after he said this, he found himself still standing outside her shut door. Glaring at it. Then he stalked off.

 **A/N - Hello again! Yet another chapter. I've having a lot of fun writing Tauriel as she struggles to find who she is between the part of her that feels invincible and independent and her little girl side. Thank you to all reviewers! I promise we'll be at the field in the chapter after next chapter. Enjoy!**

 **\- xoxo Eth**


	5. Chapter 5 - The Lecture

Chapter Five - The Lecture

Meanwhile, Legolas was meeting with his father. He had strode off with a heavy heart. This would be the lecture. He'd known it was coming. It was inevitable, though he'd hoped to put it off longer. But alas, now he was entering the throne room. Now the formalities were over. Now the lecture was coming. Now he was preparing to tune out the lecture.

"Legolas," the king began, "you went after a Silvan after I told you not to." His eyes flicked around the room. "I told you to remember your position. The realm will require you to rule it one day. You are an only child. You are the prince. You cannot go off into the blue." They found the same guard from the throne room who had left to take a party to find the Huine. "What if you died? I don't care how good a fighter you are. If a thousand Huine had attacked, there would be no heir." Legolas thought his name was Taanyth. "The Huine, by the way, were not to be found where you specified. Someone warned them." He actually started listening now. "There is a spy among our ranks. I entrust you with the task of finding him, or her."

"You suspect Tauriel," he stated.

"Is it not a great convenience," Thranduil responded, "that as soon as we locate the Huine someone who was 'captured' by them, comes? And then they move? Is that not suspicious?"

"I cannot deny the coincidence, but I believe firmly in her innocence."

"When you are older and have more experience _,_ you will learn to trust less."

"Yes, father."

"You may go."

Legolas left, his thoughts awhirl. Tauriel, a spy? His instincts said no, someone else. But when he father said not to trust her, he had felt so certain. He tried to hold on to that feeling, remembering his fathers tone. It was difficult. Out of Thranduils commanding presence, he knew Tauriel was innocent. It was someone else. But who? No one was hired recently. That still left... Everyone. Whoever it was had been there for months, if not years. He attempted to mentally make a list of everyone. He sighed. Everyone who lived in the palace. Way to many. His solution? Nothing yet. He would sleep on it.

Before he fell asleep, he had time to think. Legolas knew what he would think about. Something he hadn't gotten to earlier. His mother. He would dwell on that memory until sleep overcame him. Shutting his eyes, he relaxed, and went back to that day, almost three hundred years ago _._

 _His mother forced him to come with her that morning. She insisted, claiming she wanted to show him something. Legolas agreed, pretending to be reluctant to make her laugh. They went in the woods, just the two of them. He so rarely got to spend time alone with his mother. This treat was dimmed by only one thing: the thing she was wanted to show him was in a tree. He hated trees, and heights. The one time he had tried to climb, he fell and was badly injured. His fears kept his feet firmly on the ground. But he loved his mother dearly, and would deny her nothing. So when they reached the tree she wanted to show him, he agreed to hear her out._

 _"Do you see this tree, Legolas," she began, "this tree is going to teach you a very valuable lesson. Do you see the branches near the ground?"_

 _"The flimsy, thin ones?" he said._

 _"Yes, those. Do you think they will hold your weight?"_

 _"No."_

 _"Are you sure?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"Even close to the tree?"_

 _"Even close to the tree."_

 _"Do you see how they spiral out from the tree?"_

 _"Yes, Mamma."_

 _"If only these would hold our weight, we could get into the air very easily."_

 _"But they don't," he frowned, "and I don't want to get into the tree."_

 _"Forget the second thing."_

 _"But..."_

 _"Please."_

 _"Yes, Mamma."_

 _She smiled. "Thank you. Now, do you see any way to make the branches hold us?"_

 _"No, not unless you put something beneath them to hold them."_

 _"You're certain?"_

 _"Of course."_

 _Another smile. "Watch." And, taking a step back, she ran, jumped, landed on the first branch. But before it could snap, she was on the next one. In four seconds, she was on a branch thick enough. Her eyes were alight with the fire of life. "Now you try."_

 _"What... No... I..I can't. I've never done this before!"_

 _"I don't care. Do it anyway." It was the gentlest rebuke ever. "You'll be fine."_

 _"How do you know? What if I break the branches? What if I fall again? What if..."_

 _"Do you trust me, my son?"_

 _"Of course I do."_

 _"Would I ask you to do something that might harm you?"_

 _"No..."_

 _"Please."_

 _He took several steps back. Legolas shut his eyes, breathed, and opened them again._

 _"You can do it. I believe in you. You can make these branches hold you. Come to me, child."_

 _He started trembling. And he ran toward the tree. And then it was over and he was with his mother. She was holding him tightly. "I am so proud of you, love. But I have one thing left to show you. These branches leading away. Try the same thing. If you hesitate one moment on them, they will break. Trust yourself. Don't hold back. Forget your past."_

 _He tried. It was hard. Very hard. Nearly impossible. Then Legolas reached out, and started._

 _It was wonderful! He could not believe he'd been hiding, fearing this sensation. Legolas made it to the other side, and declared "I don't ever want to come down."_

 _She laughed, and then met him there. "Not for a while, at least."_

 _They had a grand day after that, spending most of their time off the earth. They had laughed countless times._

In his bed, soft and silent tears rolled down Legolas's checks _._

 **A/N - Awwwww poor Legolas! I honestly cried writing the flashback. :,( #noshame My thanks to reviewers! Hope you enjoy!**

 **\- xoxo Eth**


	6. Chapter 6 - The Field

Chapter Six - The Field

"Very good, Tauriel. Well done. You're a natural." Legolas heard someone's voice, though he did not see the owner. They were at the field. The fact that he was there had escaped Tauriel's notice. He had realized how uncomfortable it would make her to have him staring at her, judging her, wondering if he made the right decision, as she honed her skills. But he still felt the need to watch over her. Literally. Legolas was at the top of a tree, looking down on the lesson, or up at the sky. Upon hearing the voice, he turned back. Which meant he saw a boy older, taller, lean over and hiss something in her ear as the instructor turned away. He couldn't hear anything, but he could guess it was something along the lines of "show off" to "I'm gonna kill you." He sensed bad blood boiling between them. Maybe this elf was prejudice against so young a female. And jealous of her earning praise so effortlessly. He backed up and sneered. The instructor came over to correct his grip.

That afternoon, Tauriel had to duel. Usually dueling was saved for those with more experience, the least likely to hurt their partner. She was an exception. Tauriel was an excellent fighter, even after only one lesson. She had the misfortune to be paired with the boy who had sneered at her earlier. An instructor had seen him talk to her, and guessed a friendship was forming. A hatred would have been more accurate.

They were ordered to start, but spent several minutes circling. Neither one wanted to make the first move or mistake. Then Tauriel saw him tensing- he was about to kill her!- and she moved to parry before he blow had even begun. Then she tried a strike of her own. Tauriel was surprised to find it worked. Less then a minute later, the battle had ended. There was a knife at the throat of the boy.

Slowly she backed up, withdrawing her knife from beneath his chin. Then the applause started. She looked up, realizing they were clapping for her.

"Tauriel, come fight me now please," said Aerilaya, an instructor.

Again the duel ended quickly.

"May I have a word after the lesson?" Aerilaya questioned.

"Of course, ma'am," Tauriel said as she walked back into the line.

It turned out that meeting after the lesson was a good thing. The elf had wanted to inform her that tomorrow she would be attending the advanced class. The reason being that there was nothing left for them to teach her. It was a new record. No one had ever passed the beginners class in less than a day before now.

Legolas met her as she crossed the field back to the palace. "So. How was your day?" he asked her.

"I will be in the advanced class tomorrow," Tauriel begrudgingly admitted. "Don't you dare say I told you so."

"But I did. Since when are people not allowed to gloat?"

"Since I told you not to before you did."

"Okay fine. I won't gloat. But I will tell you how fantastic you were."

"You were in the tree," she stated.

"Naturally."

"How long?"

"The whole time. I saw you making a friend."

"Don't you have better things to do? And Vartian is NOT my friend."

"Yes. And I watched you anyway. I saw his sneer. And the whispering. Do you care to tell me what he said?"

"Not really, but you'll force it out of me anyway, so why struggle? He said I was a show-off and told me to go back to the woods where I came from."

"And what did you say?"

A mischievous smile danced on Tauriel's face. "Something rude."

"Tell me?"

"You don't know how liberating the woods are, you known nothing but a soft life of comfort."

"Anything about being a show-off?"

"You're just jealous of my talent."

"You admit you have talent!"

"I got more talent than you, Prince."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Only if your up for one."

"Confident?"

"Overly. And I'll still win."

Maybe they would have dueled, and maybe Tauriel would have won, but it was not to be. Legolas was summoned by his father and had to leave. Tauriel wander over to the archery section of the field. She wanted to look. Having always admired archers, she found this fascinating. Several minutes later, one of them noticed her watching. He set down his bow and walked over. It was Bellsulion. The attractive elf made his way over to her quickly.

"Hello again," were his opening words that night.

"Hello." Tauriel could feel the blush on her checks.

"How are you this fine evening?"

"Very well. And yourself?"

"Fantastic. Did the Prince prove right? Are you a good fighter?"

"Yes, but I'll never admit it to him that he was right. I finished the entire beginner class today."

"The... Entire class? Today? Why did you say you couldn't be good?"

"Because I couldn't. I had never held a knife before yesterday. How could I beat the best beginner student and a teacher after one day? It's impossible."

"So it seems. So it seems. Do you have any other hidden talents I should be worried about?" He glanced around nervously, as if expecting a talent to pop out of the ground and attack him. "Archery, maybe? Swordplay?" Bellsulion smiled playfully. He was teasing her.

"I don't know about swords, but I can't use a bow to save my life."

"I don't believe you," he grinned.

"No. I've actually tried archery before. I failed miserably. You, however seem to have a great deal of talent in that area. Have you been doing it long?"

"Yes. Most of my life."

"Anything else?"

"Not really, no."

"Are you positive?"

He laughed. "Yes."

"You don't sound positive."

"But I am."

They continued like this for a while, and gradually began walking, making large loops around the palace. Tauriel could feel a bond growing between them. She was trusting him more and more. Maybe he really could keep secrets. Maybe...

Legolas was having more certain thoughts than that. He was certain Tauriel wasn't the spy. He was certain she was an excellent fighter. He was certain his father needed to talk to him about the spy. He was certain of a great deal. But he was not certain of how his father would respond. So when Thranduil asked him about Tauriel, he responded saying he had spent the whole day watching her and she had done nothing suspicious. "Unless you count completing the entire beginner dagger class in one day."

"I do. She claims no previous experience still?"

"Yes. And I believe her. She is an excellent fighter, but doesn't seem the type to lie about her identity."

"Do not trust that easily."

"Yes, Father."

"You may go."

He left, and went to find Tauriel.

 **A/N - Chapter six. Sorry if you thought it was boring. I promise the next chapter will be exciting! :) hope you enjoy**

 **\- xoxo Eth**


	7. Chapter 7 - Not Kidnapping

Chapter Seven - Not Kidnapping

Tauriel was still with Bellsulion. They were talking, more openly then ever. Legolas sensed a private conversation. He would have let them be, but he was wildly curious about what they were talking about. So he climbed a tree about three hundred yards away. Unseen, he moved above them. Their talk became clearer.

"Are you sure it's a good idea?" Tauriel was speaking.

"Yes, it'll be fine. It's a really special place. Please come."

"Well... "

"Please."

"I guess, maybe it wouldn't hurt."

"You won't regret this decision. It's a beautiful place. Especially this late in the afternoon." He led her off towards the forest. Legolas followed.

He had no idea where they were going. Legolas had been in this part of the forest before, of course, but could not think of any particularly wonderful place here. Yet still he followed, unwilling to let Tauriel far away with a stranger all alone.

They walked for another half hour before anything happened. "Where are we going?"

"It's a secret. We're almost there."

From above, Legolas saw what Tauriel couldn't. He could see Bellsulion fall slightly behind her. He could see the knife press against her throat. He could see her petrified, furious eyes as she put the pieces together. He could see her arm held behind her back. He saw Bellsulion hiss, "Keep still," in her ear. He could see her hands itching to find a knife of her own. "Do you remember when I told you I had no hidden talents?" She had surrendered them at the end of the lesson. "I have only hidden talents." She was completely unarmed. "I lied to you and you believed me!" Not to say she was defenseless, she was a fighter, after all, but there was little she could do without her throat getting slit. "And I got you to trust me so soon after our first meeting." She was looking everywhere she could see without moving her head for options. "And here you are."

So she did not see behind them when Legolas dropped from his tree. She did not see him drawing one of his own knives. She did not see him place it under Bellsulion's chin. But she heard his voice, saying, "Drop you weapon."

"Legolas," she called, "is that you?"

"Yes, it's me."

"Are you sure you don't have better things to do than follow me constantly?"

"I had a task from my father. I was supposed to find the traitor among our ranks. The Huine's spy. He thought it was you."

Bellsulion was not going to let them chat all day. "I believe we have a stalemate."

"Oh do we now? And whatever happened to my lord?"

"You're not the lord I serve," he practically spat.

"I gathered as much. Seeing as you were trying to kidnap Tauriel."

"She will see the glory in our work. It's not a kidnapping if the kidnapped party is willing to come."

"There is no glory in your war, you disgusting piece of filth," said Tauriel. Right before she shoved the arm holding the knife away from her, while stomping on Bellsulion's foot. This made him release the arm he was grasping behind her back. She did some strange twirl thing that Legolas didn't catch, and ended up holding a knife pointed at Bellsulion's chest. Completely free.

"Now march," she ordered him, with no little pleasure in her voice. He started to walk with an insane grin on his face. Legolas just shook his head. "I still don't believe how you thought you had no talent."

"I can't believe ever was attracted to this creep." She kicked their prisoner in the shins in the shins. "Faster."

Legolas was thinking. "You know, now I've -we've, I mean we've- caught the spy, I've got nothing to do."

"So what are you gonna do?"

"I don't know. Maybe I'll learn another skill at the field. Hey," he rounded on her. "Get this. If you duel with me, I'll teach you archery."

"I can't do archery."

"That's what you said about twin daggers."

"But, unlike knives, I've actually attempted archery before. And I failed."

"Point taken. But that's what lessons are for."

"Why do you want to duel me? You'll lose."

"So one day I can win."

"That day will never come."

"Do you accept?"

"Archery lessons for dagger lessons? Of course."

"I said duel."

"But you were asking for lessons."

"You're right."

"Deal?"

"Deal."

Both were feeling content as they walked back into the palace. Thranduil met them part way on their way to the throne room. He eyed Bellsulion with distaste. "The spy?"

"Yes," Legolas responded.

"What proof is there?" Now he was looking at Tauriel.

"He tried to kidnap me, Sire."

"Did he now?"

"Yes." Another single word answer from Legolas.

"I told you it's not kidnapping!" he shouted, lunging towards Tauriel. She blocked his weak blow easily. He glowered at her, and she pressed her knife tighter against his throat.

"And how did you manage to escape this time?"

"Legolas saved me again." Tauriel smiled at him.

"But you would have managed it anyway."

"Possibly, but maybe not."

"We need to interrogate him," Thranduil interrupted.

"Of course."

"Do you know his name?"

"He called himself Bellsulion."

"Well, Bellsulion, are you in the order of the Huine?" He was still at knife-point.

"Yes," he growled.

"Were you passing information about us on to them?"

"Yes! It's not fair if you have all the knowledge." The insane smile was coming back.

"Were you trying to kidnap Tauriel?"

"It's not kidnapping!"

"Were you trying to take her to the Huine?"

"Yes. It would have been perfect. Everyone would have just thought she escaped back to the forest. You would have realized her determination to stay unknown, and let her go. No one would have known shed joined us."

"I would never have joined you. No matter how attractive you are. Do you have any dying wishes?"

"Tauriel!" Thranduil almost shouted at her. She shut her eyes, taking deep breaths. "I think you should leave. Now." She bowed and left to go find her temper.

 **A/N - Chapter Seven! Yay! Bellsulion, how could you? Well, maybe I just created him to be the spy and a crush for Tauriel... But let's ignore that, shall we? Excellent. I know a bunch of writers are taking breaks because of finals, so guess what? I'm #Homeschooled, and don't have finals! Yayyyyy! No breaks for me. But I may be uploading less than I have been recently because we are going on vacation soon, and packing and cleaning, blah blah blah. But I should get lots of writing done at the beach! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **\- xoxo Eth**


	8. Chapter 8 - Not Yet

Chapter Eight - Not Yet

Tauriel found her temper in the most unexpected place. It was with Vartian. He had demanded a rematch, claiming she'd cheated before. So she took her fury, this boiling hatred inside of her, and let adrenaline take over. Match after match. Beating Vartian helped her greatly. His anger calmed her. Seeing his frustration made her less mad. Soon she was completely back to normal, feeling a little relaxed even. There was no stress she couldn't face. But one thing was bearing down on her, something she couldn't kill with her knives. Soon it would conquer her if she didn't face it. But she couldn't. Not yet. So she fought on.

Crowds gathered, watching her spar with Vartian. After many duels, someone else asked her to try her skill against theirs. She beat him too. Soon she had a long line of challengers. Everyone wanted to beat her. No one could. Tauriel would face anyone, no matter how many years they had trained. None equaled her ability. All through the evening and well into the night. Eventually she just left.

Once she was off the field, Tauriel was ready to collapse from fatigue. This was just like those long day of sprinting, when she would give herself so much physical pain so as not to deal with emotion pain. Eventually this would fail, and she would have to fall apart and recover, but not yet.

Down at the field, before her class the next day, she saw a friendly face. Rimil. A girl from yesterday's classes. They had become fast friends. Rimil was quiet, sweet, kind, and very pretty. Almost the exact opposite of Tauriel, with her temper, refusal to not be heard, and attitude. Not that Tauriel wasn't pretty, she was, but Rimil was gorgeous. Her short hair that was constantly in her round, cherubic face set her apart from most elves. It gave her a certain mysterious quality, too. What was hiding behind it? Nothing really, except a pair of gentle eyes and a small, cute smile. She had come to the Woodlen Realm to train for a few weeks. Soon she would return to Rivendell, her home. They chatted amiably, and decided to meet again after classes.

But her class! Tauriel was now in the advanced class. She did learn a new techniques, and won all three of her matches. It was, however, generally bland. Her mind was elsewhere during the demonstrations. She only paid attention when she sparred. No one noticed. Since she had learned something, this would be her class again tomorrow. Again she was requested as a dueling partner many times. Once she even used the new technique. Still she remained undefeated. Still she pushed herself to the limits. Still she fought against emotional pain, trying to conquer it with the physical sorts.

One thing was amiss, though she could not place it as she twirled and slashed. Legolas had not made an appearance all day. The truth was, he was in the infirmary.

 **A/N - Dun dun DUH! Cliffhanger. Apologies friends. More apologies for how short it is. It may seems like a filler chapter, but there is important information if your clever enough to catch it. Rimil will be very important later. I hope you enjoy it even with the length. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Enjoy!**

 **\- xoxo Eth**


	9. Chapter 9 - the Infirmary

Chapter Eight - The Infirmary

When Tauriel had left the interrogation with Bellsulion, things had happened. Things including a failed escape attempt. When it was two against one, the prisoner was suddenly more confident. Less crazy. He refused to answer any more questions. No matter how many times they were posed. "Who do you serve?" "Where are the Huine hidden?" "Where will they strike next?" When he was about to be led to the dungeon, he attacked. Somewhere he had conceal a small knife. It had remained unnoticed because there had been no search to make sure he was unarmed. Legolas still held the daggers to his throat and heart. But Bellsulion stabbed his left arm, causing both daggers to clatter to the floor. Leaving the knife embedded in Legolas' arm, he ran. The guards brought him back soon enough, but the damage was done. The prince had been carried to the infirmary, treatment had begun. Thranduil stood by. The prince was nearly unconscious with pain. It would have been better for him if he was unconscious.

Legolas had never been stabbed before. He'd broken bones and gotten minor cuts. Even in the few battles he had fought in Legolas had been one of the archers in the back, never in any true danger. It was pain like nothing else. He could not think of anything but the present, wishing it to end, for the future to come, the pain to end.

Because of the angle with which he had been stabbed, the knife had missed the bone entirely. It had travelled nearly parallel to the bone, which was lucky. Just a wound, at the beginning. However, when he had grabbed the knife in his arm instinctively, he wasn't thinking straight at tried to pull it out. But the blade was parallel to the bone, and he started pulling it out at an angle. Bottom line is it hurt more than it should have and was twice the size it had needed to be. And the knife was twisted.

Someone slipped something into his mouth, and every went black.

Tauriel was done fighting. She saw Rimil standing off to the side watching her. So she walked over.

"Hey," Tauriel said.

"Hey."

"How was your class?"

"Really good, thank you."

"Mine was a bit drab. You going somewhere tonight?"

"Yes. I have healing work to do. Another reason I came from Rivendell. Do want to come? You could talk to the patients, maybe?"

"Sure. That sound great."

When they got there, Tauriel was told she was free to move about, but stay out of the way to the healers. So she wandered around, looking at the patients and their wounds. One wound caught her eye, and she walked over. Three quarters of this elf's forearm was completely covered by bandages. Under the bandages, herbs were sticking out. There was no blood visible, but the skin she could see was pale beyond belief. Whoever it was, Tauriel pitied him. She glanced at his face, and immediately turned around and walked out. She was going to the woods.

The woods were lovely. Tauriel moved very quickly, releasing stress, working through what she had seen. Legolas. It had been him. He had the worst wound she had seen. Legolas, who had been understanding and kind to her. Why? Why him? Who? Who had done this to him? When she had last seen him, he had been with his father. And Bellsullion. Bellsullion. He had done it. Attacked her prince. She imagined herself in his place. She felt the pressure of a knife against her throat. She felt the weight of another blade in her boot. She saw the knife impale Legolas' arm, the one at her throat clattering to the ground. She felt her legs run away, leaving the weapon behind. But she soon saw the guards coming for her. She mentally went back to stabbing, trying to see it from the outside. Tauriel knew where she had been standing. If she had been there Tauriel would have seen it coming. She could have stopped it. Blocked it, or taken the blow. It should be her in the infirmary. It would have been, if not for her stupid temper. If Thranduil had not ordered her out, Legolas would be safe. It was her own fault. She had to go apologize. Now.

Tauriel turned around quickly and strode back to the entrance. The guards let her in, somewhat begrudgingly. She had blown past them earlier without a second thought. Now they glared at her as she walked past.

Back in the infirmary, she found Rimil, who asked her how it was going.

"The prince. Is he awake?"

"Tauriel... I... How do you even know about that?"

"I saw him earlier. But is he awake?" She was impatient.

"Woke up ten minutes ago. No, Tauriel... You can't go see him."

But she was already gone.


End file.
